Boarding School?
by saefschool
Summary: There I sat just staring at her and her back at me. We sat there till she broke the silence and told me "I can't stand you here so I am sending you to boarding school.""Whaaattt?" I yelled at the top of my lungs."You can't send me there. Do you know what it is like to be at a boring, lame, boarding school. Well obviously you don't.""I do and I... Warning Lemon Scene
1. Revealing

There I sat just staring at her and her back at me. We sat there till she broke the silence and told me "I can't stand you here so I am sending you to boarding school." "Whaaattt?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You can't send me there. Do you know what it is like to be at a boring, lame, boarding school. Well obviously you don't." "I do and I don't want to see you so go now or else." "You can't do this to me though auntie you promise mother you would at her grave!" Kagome said between sobs. "I did promise her that I would take care of you and that no harm would come over you, although I did not promise her that I wouldn't send you to boarding school for your own goods though." "but you promised" Kagome said but her auntie just said "You are leaving tomorrow so pack up and I will not send any good bye items. Here is your schedule and leave now. Don't forget that you are limited on a few items. Wake up at 6:00 tomorrow and the Limo will be waiting. He will not wait for you and if you are late you will just have to walk." With that she pushed Kagome out of the room and locked the door.

Kagome stood there absolutely shocked. Had her auntie just tell her to leave? Sighing she went to the kitchen and told Kaede about what just happened. "Hope ye child have luck in ye new school. Thee shall make a feast in honor of ye leaving. Thee also has a gift for thou." Kaede left the room only to come back with a box in her hand. Kaede gave the box to Kagome and said" Ye childs mother told thee to give this to ye." And with that Kagome opened the box carefully and gasped. Inside was a beautiful pendant with aquamarine jewel and next to it were earrings that matched the pendant. "Thank you Kaede for holding onto this for me. It's beautiful." Kagome said. Then Kaede shooed Kagome away to make the feast. Kagome went up to her bedroom and started packing. Maybe boarding school wouldn't be so bad now that she had her mothers pendant. Kagome set her alarm to 5:30 and made a note not to wake her auntie up in the morning. Kagome sighed and pulled out her favorite books and she started to read. Kagome closed her book and put it away and then went down to dinner. Kaede had made her favorite foods. Sushi, Ramen, hamburgers, Ice cream, and best but not least CAKE! Kagome ate whole heartily and then fell asleep.


	2. Moving on

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was dieing to kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha had been yabbering on and on about how he disliked to go to school. Inuyasha was a pain in the head. Since Sesshomaru was a full inu-youkai he could hear his half brother yelling at a stupid bear. Then he heard himself included and that made him mad. Sesshomaru walked downstairs only to see Inuyasha yelling at his father. Sesshomaru slammed Inuyasha into the wall and said "sweet dreams" and then he knocked Inuyasha out. Then he told his father "take him away." Sesshomaru then went back to his bedroom.

Flashback

A young Sesshomaru walked into the room only to see his mother packing. "Why are you mother are you leaving me?" the young Sesshomaru asked. "My dear I must leave now since later your father will come home and tell me he has found a new mate her name is Izayoi. She is impregnated with a baby hanyou. Just then though Lord Inutashio came busting through the door with a young human girl. She undoutobly carried the scent of hanyous. She was dressed in a pink kimono and was staring at Sesshomaru like he was dirt.

Then Inutashio broke the silence by saying " I see you are already packed good. This room shall be Izayoi from now on. Sesshomaru meet your new mother Izayoi. I hope you will take care of her like that wench over there." "I will never love that human wench over my mother no matter what you do I will not be her son. She carries the scent of many humans and I will not tolerate her. Leave before I kill you. My father is already a disgrace for mating a human so now leave and be gone for ever." Sesshomaru answered with hatred in his heart and his coldest face, his talons growing green seeped with acid. Just then Inutashio slapped Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru now hating his father took his mothers hand and gave her a bid of a farewell and then he gave her an address of a secret place where he would visit and she would be safe. His mother nodded and surpassingly just nodded and then she disappeared with no sign she was ever there. Then he turned to Izayoi. "Get this wench I will never love you unless father tells mother to come back and she agrees wholeheartedly and father never betrays her again." Sesshomaru answered in his most deadly voice.

End of flashback

Sesshomaru sighed and set his alarm clock at 5:30. Then he settled himself and dozed off.


	3. Roommates

The next morning Kagome got up and walked to the shower room. She proceeded to wash her hair with her shampoo that smelled like Jasmine pedals. Then she washed her hair with conditioner that smelled like vanilla. Then she got dressed into a pair of black pants and a white shirt. Next she put on her water proof mascara, eyeliner, and her lip gloss. When she finished this she went back to her place and then placed all her stuff into her purse. She then proceeded to place on her high heels, god she hated dressing up like this. Then she pulled all her stuff down stairs careful not to disturb her auntie's beauty sleep. Then she went into the kitchen expecting to find herself food of her own only to find Kaede and the others had prepared her a breakfast and fell asleep again. She quickly ate then hoped out unnoticed and found the Limo ready for her and the driver smelling some beautiful flowers. The moment he saw her he helped her with her bags. Then they procedingly headed for the Shikon no Tama school.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and then took his shower. After his shower he got out and then places on black pants and a button up shirt. He procedingly readied his stuff since he did not want to take neither Izayoi nor Inuyasha in his car so he got out of the house quietly. He then went the kitchen and ate his breakfast, which the servants had prepared for him. He then got out and packed all his stuff and left the mansion in order to get away. He went his way to the Shikon no Tama school.

Kagome arrived at the Shikon No Tama school and then heads for the office and receives her keys to her dormitory room that so happens to be sharing with Three boys and two other girls. "Let's see room 345. That would be floor 3 then. Whew I thought this school would be so hard to deal with and it still is. I wonder if my roommates are nice or not." Kagome said thinking to herself. The elevator arrived of 3rd floor and she walked out. She saw the numbers on the doors and said" 340, 341, 342 343,344… Aha! Room 345 it is. She kindly opened the door only to find two girls and a boy. The girl with brown eyes and shorter hair than the other girl jumped up to see her. "My name is Sango Tsumura . What's yours?" Sango asked. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." "Ah my name is Miroku Hosenki" the boy with short brown hair replied. "And my name is Kikyo Jinenji," the girl with longer brown hair replied. Then Sango jumped up and down excitedly and said "here let me show you were your room is." Sango lead Kagome into a room with light blue blankets and the pillows were as soft as silk. The closet were mad out of wood that shined of. There was a desk that was large. There must have been a ton of homework if there were such huge desks. Then she collapsed into the bed and fell asleep just as the others did since it was past midnight!

Sesshomaru walked up to the front office and woke the secretary up. She handed him a card that led him to his room and he walked up to the elevator. When he reached his room he found a young man sleeping with a red handprint on his face. Then he heard 3 other sleeping girls and relaxed. He found a bedroom with the name Sesshomaru so he went in and fell asleep.

Kagome and Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of shouting and slapping and loud "HENTAI!". They got up to see what had happened and found a Miroku on the ground with red cheek marks and an Inuyasha stomping on him. Kagome was the first to speak. "What the hell is going on here?" Then Kikyo and Sango ran over to her and told her together in union "we found him in our beds gropping our breasts!" Then Inuyasha came over and said "once I got in here he started to go all gropping with me and I started teaching him a lesson till you showed up wench" "Clearly brother you have no right in calling this girl a wench. And besides I will teach you a lesson about waking me up." With that Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha and made him unconsious.


	4. Classmates

While Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha in bed, Kikyo and Sango were crying their heads of because of the abuse. When Sesshomaru came back Kagome had already soothed the two girls back to sleep and was tucking them in on the couch. After that she started to sleep walk and right into Sesshomaru's room! Boy was she in trouble not only did she walk into the room she actually tripped and caused Sesshomaru to catch her. Kagome woke up and blushed at the situation. She was actually in her roommates arms because she had been sleep walking. Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and blushed even redder. Sesshomaru almost smiled to see his roommate smile just because she had fallen into his arms. "Sorry guess I have had a long day" Kagome replied. "Indeed. How did you even get those girls to fall asleep? I thought that they were so sad that they would never sleep." "Well I just let them cry themselves to sleep. Well Goodnight Sesshomaru." "Good night" and with that they both went to their rooms and fell asleep.

They woke up in the morning and got dressed and then left to school. Kagome left a bit later than Sesshomaru did. When the bell rang she had already found half of her classes. Kagome walked to her first class Math. The teacher came in and said "Class today is another day for us so find your seats or I will give you your 10 math homework without instructions." Well that did the trick since in a flash everyone was in their seats. The teacher told Kagome to sit next to Sesshomaru and that they were to be partners for math for the rest of the year. Kagome groaned. She was to be sitting and cooperating with Sesshomaru they could hardly stand each other how were they supposed to catch up with each other. Just when Kagome sat down she dropped a book. 2 hands went for it. Since Sesshomaru had quicker reflexes he got to the book first and saw that it was his favorite book. She had been reading his book Sesshomaru was impressed.


	5. Mate

"**You certainly have found some great books Kagome" Sesshomaru said. He handed the book to Kagome and stole a glance at the boy who had reached out for the book. He noticed that the boy was a Youkai. He was part of the wolf clan. "What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly. "Koga and yours" the boy replied with hatred. "Sesshomaru." He replied. "Kagome. Nice to meet you Koga." Kagome stuck her hand in the middle for Koga to shake. Koga shook Kagome's hand and then pulled her closer to him. The moment he pulled Kagome she blushed and then looked back at Sesshomaru before continuing staring at Koga. The blush didn't go unnoticed by Koga or Sesshomaru. Koga saw her look back at Sesshomaru which made him mad. Then he saw her and stared into her eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I will make you my woman." And with that said Koga lowered his head so that he could kiss her. Before his lips met with hers he was already slapped hard in the face and received two black eyes. Koga was amazed at how Sesshomaru acted. Kagome was his woman and his alone. Koga gave a warning growl to Sesshomaru that said "Kagome is my woman and mine alone." Well that made Sesshomaru mad. He punched Koga in the face. Kagome so happened to hear what he said and she elbowed Koga in the stomach and yelled "I am no ones woman so shut up Koga. Call me your woman again and I will personally spray my peppermint spray." Kagome got up and went to her seat. She finished all her assingments and homework so she left the room to the next period. Sesshomaru was behind her. They entered the room and then sat down to work. It just so happened that Koga was in the same class. Koga called her his "woman" again and got sprayed by peppermint spray and personally told the teacher. Kagome and Sesshomaru got detention. "Great my first day and I received detention." Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru and Kagome went to the detention room and then sat down. Since the teacher was outside Kagome decided that she would actually play a game with Sesshomaru. The game was all about your deepest secrets. "Who sent you here to boarding school?" "My auntie did. She said that she didn't want to see me in the house. So who was your first kiss?" "pass" " You can't you and I used our passes on the question who was our first girlfriend." Sigh he leaned down closer and answered " I have never kissed anyone yet." Kagome was confused. He said he never kissed anyone yet. Did that mean he was going to kiss some on? Seeing her confused he took the chance to place his lips on hers. At first the kiss was hard but then it turned into a soft gentle kiss. Kagome gasped as soon as he nibbled on her lip. Sesshomaru took the chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Tasting her mouth. It tasted like mint and vanilla. He did his best to try to make her tongue join in and then 5 seconds of pleading she joined in. Sesshomaru kept on till the bell rung. Sesshomaru asked if she wanted to mate him and she said "yes". He was so happy that he rented an appartment so that it could be done in peace. **

**Warning: Below until the next bold lettering is all mild lemon-ness; not too much but enough so for those who don't like to read it go to the next area of bold…that is all.**

**Cupping her cheek and turning her head to him Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, gently at first, because he wasn't sure if she would respond. But she did and with more passion too.**

**Their lips brushed against each other fiercely as though they've done this many a time ago, both with the same passion in their eyes.**

**Putting his arms around her shoulders Sesshomaru began to undress her as she did him. Within five seconds they were completely unclothed, with their clothes scattered over the floor.**

**Kagome unlocked from Sesshomaru's lips, both were panting almost gasping for air as she scrambled to the head of the bed and got under the covers opening her arms to Sesshomaru who didn't hesitate to join her.**

**As Sesshomaru kissed her his hand explored her body finding every spot that made her squirm and moan in delight.**

**His tongue penetrated her lips causing one of her arms to wrap around his neck and one of her legs to curl around his.**

**Nibbling on her ear, Sesshomaru knew that she was to be his mate and that gave him an idea. If she wished it she could be at least it she cold be at least a hanyou.**

**"If you could…would you choose to be at least a hanyou?" He whispered into her ear, his hand stopping on her waist. "To be able to outlive your natural years and stay by my side longer?" He asked.**

**"If it means being with you…" Kagome managed before whimpering because of Sesshomaru's wandering hand. "Then…yes." She said before her leg curled more around his then it already was, her hands roaming about his body now too.**

**Grinning Sesshomaru bit his wrist and it began to bleed then bit Kagome on the neck causing her to bite her lip so much it almost bled.**

**Pouring his own blood in the wound it fell on top of the newly made mark and healed over quickly.**

**'He marked me I am now his…' Kagome thought as she noticed he was positioned himself on top of hr and then started kissing her again, not hesitating to put his tongue in her mouth this time.**

**He bit her lip and groped her breast as a form of distracting her before 'entering' her body causing her to whimper with pleasure.**

**"I love you, Sesshomaru-sama…" Kagome whispered before letting herself go in to the simple joys that Sesshomaru led her to.**

**End of Mild Lemon-ness**

**Sesshomaru awoke with a beautiful demoness resting peacefully at his side. He was half expecting Kagome to burst in to the room yelling. "WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT," and "WHO IS THIS BITCH?" Time passed and nothing happened…**

**The demoness stirred a bit before awaking. Looking up at Sesshomaru with her blue-violet eyes the demoness smiled. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama." She said. His eyes widened, "Kagome?"**


End file.
